Ursula
Ursula is a deceased female who has been mentioned in a bunch of Jesse's videos, with her bungalow deep within the woods being seen multiple times. She is more or less the main antagonist of the HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!. Biography The Legend The night prior to her wedding day, while trying on her wedding dress, she somehow burned alive in her bungalow deep within the woods. Ever since this tragedy, she has supposedly been seen walking around in her wedding dress.The Story of Ursula Aftermath In The Story of Ursula, ''Jesse Ridgway, Theresa Ridgway, Parker Zippel, Zachary Dingler and Cornatzer explored Ursula's house on video, discovering strange flowers and supposedly hearing strange noises, noises that were apparently added in by Jesse, as theorized by Larry Abraham in THE RETURN TO URSULA'S!. As revealed by Tom Abraham, he visited Ursula's a few years back with his friends, hearing crying and eventually a terrifying shrieking noise inside Ursula's house just about fifty feet away, which caused him and his friends to flee, never to return.SCARY STORIES AROUND THE FIRE! The Psycho Series Three years later, her house was seen once again with Jesse taking his girlfriend in THE SPIRIT OF EAST BUMBLEF*CK!, nothing much was added to the story, but the house was seen more clearly. Jesse then went back with Larry and Corn a year later, exploring the creepy bungalow once more, however the video turned out to be building up to a jump-scare edited in post-production by Jesse, a screamer of Aunt Melissa.THE RETURN TO URSULA'S! HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!'' Ursula's house was seen and explored yet again in HAUNTED HOUSE IN THE WOODS!, this was one of many locations being explored by Jesse, Parker and Larry at the time. The three looked around for quite some time, finding new locations nearby, causing Jesse to freak out and become confused, by the end of the video the three were walking back to the car, when a spirit walked by them in the background. In KILLER CLOWN ATTACKS US!, Larry shows Parker and Jesse this sighting on the video, telling them they should go back. The next day, after Jesse filmed a video and partial Vlog with his girlfriend, went over to Larry's with the intent to visit Ursula's once again, before doing so however the two play cards, however in the background the Ouija board's pointer is moving, remaining unnoticed, they then go over to Ursula's. Upon even beginning the recording at Ursula's the three hear and see multiple questionable and even creepy phenomenons, hearing that of flapping wings, hearing music from a seemingly dead radio, Jesse apparently seeing something moving outside in the woods, and much more. It is evident by now, and for Larry especially, that something is up with the Ursula house. Do You Believe in Ghosts? The three decide to once again re-visit, but in the daylight, to which they do in, finding out that they aren't the only ones experiencing weird and unexplained events at Ursula's house, as told by Chris Ridgway, he heard cries and shrieks from the house, and even saw an apparition, similar to Tom. Chris tells them not to visit during the night, however this causes the three to become curious, so they do just that.HUNTER IN THE WOODS! Upon arriving at the house, initially nothing seems out of the ordinary, however the longer they stay the more odd and terrifying it became, hearing cries and shrieking from the house, like Chris and Tom had told them, seeing the possible spirit of Ursula chasing them, and finding a man inside a shed nearby.PANDORA'S BOX! Ursula was seen briefly in THE TWO-FACED MAN!. She was mentioned by a man with a burnt face, who then left Parker, Larry and Jesse to "visit" Ursula, although seen incredibly briefly, it showed the two talking, with the man offering her flowers. Despite supposedly being a neutral spirit and wanting the three hosts to "come back"HUNTER IN THE WOODS! to the house, Ursula is shown to be incredibly violent when approached by people who aren't the two-faced man, with her screaming and stalking Jesse, Joe, Parker and Larry after they return once more with the intentions to camp out in Ursula's woods, which never end up happening.SCARIEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE! References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters